makingthecrossoverfandomcom-20200214-history
Touhou vs. Capcom/Hong Meiling
Bio Hong Meiling is a youkai, though it isn't known which specific category she actually belongs to. She guards the entrance to the Scarlet Devil Mansion along with her henchmen. She is known for her mastery of the martial arts, part of which can be seen from her movement which is performed with Shin-Kyaku. She is very laid-back, which sometimes gets her into trouble and she seems to spend a lot of time reading manga written by the tengu and taking naps while on the job. She isn't outwardly aggressive towards other humans unless they are trying to trespass on Scarlet Devil Mansion property, though it seems the only trespassers are strong enough to defeat her in the first place. Movelist Skill Cards *Fragrant Wave: Meiling charges a moment and launches a big, albeit short-ranged beam-like chi blast in front of her. *Water Taichi Fist: Meiling makes circular gestures with her hands and creates a multicolored vortex in front of her. After a certain amount of cycles, the vortex will produce a projectile. While it's being held, the vortex will absorb enemy bullets. The more bullets absorbed, the farther the orb travels. *Colorful Rain: Meiling spins about in a quick circle and becomes surrounded briefly by a rainbow whirlwind as rainbow shards are shot up into the air. They travel into the air and then arc down towards the ground on both sides of Meiling. *Red Cannon: Meiling thrusts her fist towards the heavens, causing an explosion at the end. *Red Energy Release: Meiling delivers a powerful one-inch punch, then a small red explosion happens directly in front of her. *Tiger Chi Release: Meiling focuses and begins to glow. For a few seconds, the next attack she makes has counterhit properties and does more damage. *Spiral-Light Steps: Meiling pauses briefly, then lunges forward with a rainbow on her fist. *Intense Rainbow Fist: Meiling does a series of rapid punches in a wide fan arc in front of her, accompanied by rainbow shard projectiles. *Kick of Showering Brilliance: Meiling leaps into the air, bringing down her leg in a rainbow axekick. *Earth Dragon Wave: Meiling stomps the ground, sending a shockwave along the ground to the opponent. *Sky Dragon Kick: Using the counter-reaction from stomping the ground, Meiling kicks strongly into the air creating a dragon like silhouette. Spell Cards *Rainbow Sign "True Intense Rainbow Fist": Meiling gathers chi and does a bunch of fast jabbing punches. *Star Chi "Earth-Moving Star Pulse Bullets": Meiling creates a huge bullet of chi and launches it at the opponent. Last Word *Fiery Attack "Roc-Killing Fist": Meiling will first land a powerful punch on the opponent. If she connects, she will then follow up with a powerful kick and finally, she finishes off with a punch that deals a huge amount of damage. Misc. *Battle Intro: She does a few practice kicks and says "Seems you've got what it takes. For the moment.” *Taunt: She strikes a pose and says “Jao!” *Victory Pose: She does a spinning kick and says “Well, I didn't think I'd win that easily.” Winning Quotes Ah, that was easy enough. Without vigorous movement, the body becomes weak. With you, I don't feel like I've won... I didn't even approach the limits of my true powers, but I guess such powers of mine aren't even necessary! You're all not there yet! You're all children compared to 4000 years of history! Vs. Self: One must always improve one's self. Vs. Reimu: You really haven't been doing a good job at solving these incidents recently. At least, to me. Vs. Marisa: Hey, stop right there! The library's closed for the day! Vs. Sakuya: I'm always just going easy, you see? I won't go easy on you in an official duel. Vs. Remilia: Owwww... My lady, if you're going out, shoudn't you take Sakuya with you? Vs. Flandre: Sorry I had to do that, Flandre. You’re like a sister to me. Vs. Patchouli: It's rare to see you outside, isn't it? I'll keep watch while you're away. Vs. Alice: There are many who like to use dolls in their magic. A lot of them are up to no good too. Vs. Roll, Nitori, Suika, Rumia and Wriggle: Sure is hard to fight the little ones. Vs. Yukari: I felt some odd resistance. What are you wearing underneath your clothes? Vs. Aya and Frank West: I've heard that you can have your soul stolen by a photograph... Vs. Sanae: Eh? I wonder how you might be different from the shrine maiden of the east? Vs. Mystia: It'll take more than music to defeat 4,000 years of Chinese Martial Arts! Vs. Komachi: A shinigami? I met one here just now. Vs. Cirno: My hands are cold... I'll need to be rougher next time. Vs. Morrigan: You remind me much of the mistress. Though you’re a lot more…Loose. Vs. Hsein Ko: Eek! A Jiang Shi! Get away! Vs. BB Hood: I am a youkai who loves Humans with all her heart! People like you need to be taught a lesson! Vs. Batsu, Sakura and Shantae: You have great skills but you lack the expirence! Vs. Ryu and Akuma: With people like you striving day after day achieving such power through the martial arts, there's no way in hell I'll allow myself to fall behind! Vs. Chun Li: Wow, it was almost like fighting a human version of myself! We should spar again some other time. Vs. Asura, Gene and Yuugi: Your too focus on using raw force. You need to balance out. Vs. Gun user: Relying on those weapons is a waste. Beating them directly feels better. Vs. Utsuho, Megaman and Bass: Nuh-uh, that kind of fireball is too dangerous. Vs. Strider Hiryu: I'm a door guard, so ambushing me isn't good enough. Vs. Mima and Seiga: Whoa...such an evil presence...She must be a servant of Taisui Xingjun. Vs. Bison and Wesker: I can't believe I just fought a god-like dictator! Feels just like I'm in one of my favorite shonen manga! Vs. Vergil, Hayato, Arthur, Zero, Youmu and Date Masamune: I've thought about trying out weaponry, but I think I'm better suited to just using my fists. Vs. Jon Talbain: Your kung fu is truly unique, mister wolf, but I think you need more practice. Vs. Captain Commando: Sorry, we don't have many video games in Gensokyo, so I wouldn't know much about Capcom. Oh? Some of their games have manga adaptations? Now you've got me curious. Vs. Felicia: I hear your music is really popular in Gensokyo. I even caught Sakuya listening to them. Vs. Tron: Looks like I've got more than one thief to deal with. Well, hopefully sending her flying will teach her. Vs. Demitri: I work with vampires on a daily basis. You never stood a chance. Vs. Viewtiful Joe: I'm not very knowledgeable in tokusatsu, but I hear their content is similar to what I read in manga. Vs. Momiji: Oh, a tengu? Excellent. Do you happen to have any manga on your person? Vs. Juri: Your actions bring nothing but shame to the martial arts. Vs. Jin: Whoa! I didn't know robots like this really existed! Vs. Yuuka: I wonder if the mistress would appreciate having these flowers in her garden... Vs. Mokou: You must learn self-control if you truly wish to defeat your rival. Vs. Hata no Kokoro: You may get your power from emotions, but you're far from truly mastering them. Vs. Byakuren, Ichirin, Futo and Miko: I'm quite familiar with these practices. Nice to know that others are taking interest. Vs. Tenshi: Oh, so in Heaven they study the classics of my homeland! Vs. Dr. Wily: Those who sit back and let others fight for him fall down the hardest. Vs. Cammy: Wow, at first I thought it be easy due to your lack of projectiles, but your speed really caught me off guard! Vs. Tessa: You should have said you only wanted to meet Patchouli. I wouldn't have had to beat your face in. Vs. Satori: You can't take down a gate guard with mere parlor tricks. Vs. Firebrand: Tell your master that Hong Meiling will never let the wicked slip by her fists. Vs. Medicine: You shouldn't be attacking humans for no good reason. Vs. Anakaris: You're already wearing bandages, so I guess you don't need a hospital. Vs. Yumemi: You'll need to do more than observe if you wish to master chi! Vs. Amingo: I will guard this mansion from whatever comes my way, no matter how obnoxious and politically incorrect they appear to be! Vs. Nue: I face stronger invaders every day. You don't scare me. Vs. Sonson: No way was I gonna hold back against a relative of the monkey king. Vs. Kogasa: I wonder if I should give this to Flandre as a gift. Would Remilia be mad? Vs. Spencer: Think you could swing over this gate so easily? Think again! Vs. Hina: Maybe things will finally look good my way. Vs. Kasen: Sorry, but I can’t lose to another Chinese girl. But, damn, it would be nice to have a dragon. It’d be nice to see the look on Remilia and Flandre’s faces. Vs. Dan: If you put as much effort in your training as you did in your taunting, then you'll be on the first step to becoming the strongest. Vs. Ken: We both understand the importance of balance. We must hone our skills while protecting our loved ones. Vs. Murasa: Parrying an anchor is no big deal for me. All in a day’s work. Vs. Nick: I can handle zombies. They’re not so tough with my training and experience. Vs. Nero: You’ll need more strength if you wish to protect your girlfriend. Ending (Meiling has defeated Fafnir) Meiling: *pants* It's finally over.... (Suddenly Meiling starts glowing) Meiling: What?! AHHHHHHH!!!!!!!! Reimu: What's happening to her?! Ryu: It's the Satsui no Hado! (Meiling then transforms into Lie Meiling. Note: For those who don't know, Lie Meiling is a fan made character that is basically an evil Meiling.) Lie Meiling: VIOLENCE IS WHO I AM!!!!! Sakuya: Meiling! It's us, your friends! Lie Meiling: I have no friends! I only live for battle! Marisa: Very well. We'll just beat the sense out of you! (Everyone manages to defeat Lie Meiling, but they are weakened in the battle) Lie Meiling: I-impossible! Nothing can beat the Satsui no Hado! Remilia: Meiling! Listen to me! Wake up! (Everything goes black.) Remilia's voice: Wake up.... (It turns out to be a dream. Meiling is in the Scarlet Devil Mansion surrounded by the residents) Flandre: Yay! She's awake! Koakuma: Koa Koa! Patchouli: The battle against Fafnir must have been really stressful. Meiling: W-what? Didn't I give into the Satsui no Hado and fight you guys? Sakuya: Satsui no Hado? No, you probably just had a bad dream. After you beat Fafnir, you went out like a light. So we brought you back. Remilia: The others have returned to their universes. Take a break, Meiling. You've deserved it. Category:Touhou vs. Capcom Category:Female Characters Category:Characters